vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK Mother's Day Quest 2012
Description Today is Mother's Day! This second Sunday in May is not only Mother's Day in the US, but is also widely celebrated by many other countries worldwide as Mother's Day. Modern celebrations of Mother's Day honor Mothers, motherhood and the special place of a mother in the home and family. In ancient times, the traditions of honoring mothers also included honoring goddess mothers with springtime celebrations. On today's quest, we will look at the historical origins of Mother's Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Singing Flower Quartet! Prizes Questions 1. Days which celebrate mothers and motherhood have been observed since ancient times and modern Mother's Day has its roots in ancient mythology. The annual spring festival for the ancient Greeks was held in honor of Rhea, the wife of Cronus and mother of the Greek gods and goddesses. What is the name of the mother of the Roman gods and goddesses that is celebrated on the Ides of March? * Isis * Meter Oreie * Gaia * Cybele 2. In England in the 1600's, the fourth Sunday in Lent was decreed as Mothering Sunday. Mothering Day allowed people to travel home to visit their families and provided a feast day during the privations of Lent where families could enjoy less restrictive fare. Mother was honored at these feasts and presented with gifts of flowers and cakes. Go to the Sydney Opera House Front in Australian Age and say: "May flowers!" 3. It wasn't until the twentieth century that Mother's Day became official. The campaign for creating a Mother's Day began with Julia Ward Howe's efforts. Upset by the devastation of the War Between the States, Howe called for an International Mother's Day celebrating motherhood and peace. What famous song is Julia Ward Howe known to have written? * My Country 'Tis of Thee * The Battle Hymn of the Republic * The Star Spangled Banner * America The Beautiful 4. A Philadelphia schoolteacher, Anna M. Jarvis, worked tirelessly to organize a national movement for the establishment of Mother's Day. The idea of Mother's Day was not Anna Jarvis' but her mother's. Anna's mother died before her dream was realized and Anna M. just continued her mother's dream. Go to the Castle Entrance in Medieval Age and say: "Mothers are very special!" 5. There is some dispute over the founder of Mother's Day. Some attribute Mary Towles Sasseen as the founder of Mother's Day. Sasseen was a Kentucky educator who believed that mothers should receive national recognition. In 1893, Sasseen published a pamphlet entitled "Mother's Day Celebration" which outlined her ideas on the holiday. She suggested April twentieth as Mother's Day. Why did Sasseen choose April 20th? * It was her mother's birthday * She was told in a dream to pick that day * The government told her that day was available * Twenty was her lucky number 6. Anna M. Jarvis carried out her campaign for the national observance of a day devoted to mothers. At Anna's request, on Sunday, May 10th, 1908, the minister of the church in which her mother, Mrs. Jarvis had taught, Andrews Methodist Episcopal Church, arranged a special service honoring Mrs. Jarvis. This was considered to be the first Mother's Day celebration. Go to Audubon's Deserted Desert in Western Age and say: "Hug your mother today!" 7. In 1914, due to Anna Jarvis' and Sasseen's dedicated work, a resolution was introduced in the House of Representatives designating an official day for Mother's Day. It passed both houses and the resolution officially proclaimed a national holiday called Mother's Day. The president asked that all Americans express reverence to mothers on this day. What day did the proclamation designate as Mother's Day? * March 15th (the Ides of March) * April 15th * The second Sunday of May * May 10th 8. On May 9, 1914, President Woodrow Wilson issued the very first Mother's Day proclamation. In the proclamation he stated that Mother's Day is a day to express "our love and reverence for the mothers of our country." Since that time, issuing a Mother's day Proclamation has been a tradition. Go to the Corner of Balta Street in Victorian Age and say: "A mom forgives us all our faults." 9. In as quickly as ten years, Mother's Day became commercialized falling away from its original intent of a more spiritual celebration to emphasizing gift giving. People would lavishly give flowers, gifts and cards to honor their mothers. In 1934, a stamp was released by the US Post Office commemorating Mother's Day by depicting what famous painting? * Flaming June by Frederic Lord Freigton * Arrangement in Grey and Black by James Abbott McNeill * Girl with a Pearl Earring by Jan Vermeer * Mona Lisa by Leonardo da Vinci 10. One group particularly benefits from the commercialization of Mother's Day, the National Restaurant Association. They state that record numbers of people eat out in restaurants on Mother's day sparing mothers from cooking dinner on her special day. It is the most popular day of the year for restaurants! Go to King Arthur's Round Table Room in Medieval Age and say: "Happy Mother's Day!" Answers 1. Cybele 2. Go to the Sydney Opera House Front in Australian Age and say: "May flowers!" 3. The Battle Hymn of the Republic 4. Go to the Castle Entrance in Medieval Age and say: "Mothers are very special!" 5. It was her mother's birthday 6. Go to Audubon's Deserted Desert in Western Age and say: "Hug your mother today!" 7. The second Sunday of May 8. Go to the Corner of Balta St. in Victorian Age and say: "A mom forgives us all our faults." 9. Arrangement in Grey and Black by James Abbott McNeill 10. Go to King Arthur's Round Table Room in Medieval Age and say: "Happy Mother's Day!" Category:Quests